


Calculus for Catastrophe

by shamusandstone (theleaveswant)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Community: sylelle_100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/shamusandstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>disaster math, for sylelle_100 prompt "accident"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculus for Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> sylelle_100 challenge ["accident"](http://community.livejournal.com/sylelle_100/33691.html)

Obsessive, power-thirsty man A departs repressed trauma and a smothering mother at time Q, travelling at velocity X. Violent, affection-starved woman B departs erased abuse and a distant-manipulative father at time P, travelling at velocity Y. The collision is inevitable. Solve for body count.


End file.
